Allison Ruth
Allison Wanda Ruth is the main protagonist of the Kill Six Billion Demons series. After a mysterious stranger granted her a Key of Kings, Allison was taken from Earth and separated from her boyfriend Zaid. Over the next few days, she arrived in the city of Throne and became allies with the angel 82 and the devil Cio, who tried to keep the Key a secret. But when rumors began to spread, Allison was pursued by Throne's criminal underworld and barely escaped using her powers granted by the Key. By the time she returned to Earth, Allison found that her identity and goals had changed, and she resolved to rescue Zaid. Biography Early life As a child, Allison became close friends with a girl named Marisa and remained connected with her until the present day. She later earned her bachelor's degree and began working as a barista, all while quietly forming a relationship with Zaid. The nature of this relationship became a source of speculation among her friends, but the two continued to see each other. Kill Six Billion Demons On the day she left Earth, Allison originally planned to lose her virginity at Zaid's apartment. However their arrangement was cut short when Zoss, critically injured, came bearing a Key of Kings. Moments later the room was raided by Thorn Knights and Zoss was seemingly killed. Despite having his head cut off, Zoss somehow managed to transport Allison and the Key off-world while the Thorn Knights captured Zaid. With the Key in her forehead, Allison materialized in an alien bazaar and slipped down a flight of stairs. There she foiled an assassination attempt on 82, an angel whose task was to arrest Omun Vash, leader of the Golden Pearl cartel, on charges of smuggling and enslavement. Allison's presence caused enough of a distraction that Vash escaped, but she was knocked unconscious in the fall. After 82 fended off Vash's thugs, Allison was transferred to a private room pending an investigation into her Key. Three days later Allison regained consciousness and was immediately questioned by 82 regarding her knowledge and origins. 82 explained that under protocol, Allison was supposed to be detained and executed, but decided that Cio, an employee of the Gilded Cage, might be able to remove the Key. To reach Cio, 82 struck a deal with Praman Nand, a guild master located in Hell 71. Allison would become Nand's slave, while 82 would gain supervised access to Cio. But once they arrived, Allison and Cio watched in horror and confusion as 82 broke the deal and took out the guards. 82 then revealed the Key, hoping that Cio might know how to handle it. Meanwhile, hidden behind a shrine, a small devil by the name of Number 1 watched intently. After Allison and 82 arrived, Number 1 was unable to leave the room without being seen. But as the group finished their discussion about the Key, Omun Vash and his assistant 23 stormed the room, revealing that he saw Allison's Key when she first appeared. In a single blow 82 was eliminated with a needle and Allison was taken hostage. While this occurred, Number 1 escaped and confirmed the existence of a nearby Key to more than a dozen interested parties. 23 nearly succeeded in removing Allison from the area, but lost sight of her when Hell 71 erupted into gang warfare. During the conflict Allison was nearly killed, but Cio arrived with just moments to spare and saved her. By urging her to remove the needle in 82's eye, Allison managed to revive 82, who held off 23 long enough for her and Cio to escape. With nowhere to go, the two reached a balcony and Allison was pushed over the ledge. But instead of hitting the water below, Allison invoked her Key and teleported into the void. Once she arrived, Zoss reappeared to Allison and pleaded for her to overthrow the Seven, the current rulers of the multiverse. Just on the horizon one of the Seven predicted that they would be overthrown by a new, more powerful individual. Allison barely caught a glimpse of their discussion before sending herself to Earth in a panic. Now back in her apartment, Allison suffered an emotional breakdown and began manifesting superhuman abilities. When various friends got word of her return, they expressed concern about her disappearance. Allison remained mostly withdrawn, but spoke briefly about her relationship with Zaid before retreating into her room. After some time alone Allison realized her identity and goals had changed, and so formulated a plan to rescue Zaid. Abilities Originally terrified at being taken from Earth, Allison's personality changed once she became familiar with her Key. As a new wielder, Allison does not have full control over her Key, but has access to immense magical powers that can be used subconsciously. * Superhuman strength: In her current state the Key grants Allison above-average strength, letting her crack a wall with one hand or lift a two-handed sword without realizing it. * Teleportation: Allison can use the Key to teleport throughout reality instantly. Equipment * Key of Kings: A magical superweapon, Allison has used her Key for various purposes including teleportation and the superhuman strength it provides. * Zweihänder: A two-handed sword unknowingly picked up during the Battle of Hell 71, Allison was last seen practicing with it before leaving Earth. When brought into the void, it appears ethereal and flamelike. Trivia * It is quite likely that Allison's name is a reference to Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland. Zoss even calls her 'Alice' at one point. Appearances * Kill Six Billion Demons ** Kill Six Billion Demons ** Wielder of Names (mentioned)